Much of modern crimes involve firearms and/or explosives. Typical crime scene analysis includes manual analysis by “experts”, which may be vulnerable to subjective interpretations, disputes in court, etc. Despite an increasing number of electronic devices that can capture information associated with a crime or crime scene, crime scene analysis is still heavily reliant on manual processes.